The present application relates generally to operation of internal combustion engines, and more particularly but not exclusively to evaluating performance of components used on or in connection with an internal combustion engine for, by way of non-limiting example, determining if a component is properly functioning. Additionally or alternatively, the present application also relates to procedures for starting internal combustion engines.
Modern internal combustion engines must meet stringent emissions standards, including a maximum amount of nitrogen oxides (NOx), particulates and unburnt hydrocarbons that may be emitted. In certain situations, such as cold starting environments, ambient air may be heated by a heating component before it enters into the cylinders of the engine. Additionally or alternatively, heating components can be positioned in or around the cylinders in order to heat air in the cylinder and/or the engine block surrounding the cylinders. Heating in either of these manners tends to offset heat diffusion that occurs between compressed air in the cylinder and the surrounding engine block, which in turn improves combustion quality on start-up by providing higher compressed air temperatures that are necessary for generating and maintaining combustion of fuel in the compressed air in the cylinder. Amongst other things, improved combustion quality on engine start-up can reduce unburnt hydrocarbons and particulates in the engine exhaust.
In addition to the foregoing, many engines include aftertreatment systems which are utilized to reduce engine-out emissions to regulatory levels before release to the atmosphere. Aftertreatment systems often include multiple components, including particulate filters, oxidation catalysts, NOx adsorbers, NOx reduction catalysts, three-way catalysts, and four-way catalysts, and can further include multiple components of the same type at various locations along the aftertreatment system flowpath. Several of these components properly function only after reaching a certain temperature threshold, the achievement of which can be aided by improved combustion quality on engine start-up. As a corollary, improved combustion quality on engine start-up can also indirectly enhance reduction of engine-out emissions to regulatory levels.
While the foregoing heating techniques provide several advantages, there are a number of drawbacks in the current techniques used to evaluate the performance of the above-described heating components, as well as other engine components and accessories. By way of non-limiting example, variations in battery system life and configuration can impact the ability of current techniques to accurately evaluate the performance of heating or other components and accessories. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.